LOVER
by WhenWeWereInfinite
Summary: About YOU falling inlove with a boy named ,; Cry.


My Pov:

I checked my phone a couple of times, waiting for a reply from Cry. Nope. Nothing. Nada. I turned on my phone, put in my passcode and texted AGAIN. "hey.. cry why aren't you answering my texts.. i was wondering if you could maybeeeee hang? please text back. thanks.(: bye." I felt like an idiot for texting him for the 5th time. What felt like forever later, he texted back. "Oh. Hi. Sorry, i was kind of in the shower at the time :P And sure, id love to." I felt my cheeks get hot as I read the text. " hahahaha. I'm so sorry. this is so emmbarssing! How bout tomorrow? at two..?" I texted back hesitantly. My phone suddenly chimed. I picked it up and it said.." Sounds great.. Cya! " cry said. i jumped up and down in my chair, with a deep red blush plastered on my face. I was laughing and smiling and i felt this warm feeling inside. " Ryans coming over! I CANT BELIEVE IT! " i stopped and realized it was already 1 am, i walked over to my bed smiling, and right when i put my head to my pillow, i fell into a deep sleep.

MORNING

crys pov:

bring bring… bring bring..

"aughh" i groaned as i struggled to get up from my bed. i slammed my hand against my annoying alarm clock. "1:30 pm?!" i screamed. i sprung up out of my bed and ran into my bathroom. i looked i the mirror and saw myself. "i wonder why i have to wear a mask… I'm so ugly." i sighed, and got into the shower.

my pov:

i was already up at 6am. feeling excited as ever! i was running around the house making sure every nook and cranny was clean and spotless. after i was sweating balls, and everything was clean, i decided to take a shower. I turned on the water and got in. suddenly i heard a knock. "what.. the… FUCK?" i yelled. i opened the shower curtains and looked at my phone. 2:06 pm. "oh my god. crys here!?" i quickly got out , and keep in mind i still had shampoo in my hair. i threw my towel around myself, and ran outside. i opened the door shivering. "h-hi.." i stuttered.

crys pov:

i knocked on Y/N door. i heard her running to the door as her feet squeaked against what seemed like was wood flooring. she quickly opened the door. "h-hi." she stuttered. i looked at her. she had a pink towel around her body, with shampoo in her hair. her skin was wet too. i giggled. "hello Y/N! how was the shower?" i asked smiling under my mask, blushing a bit.

"it..it was great.. until you knocked!" she joked. i smiled bigger. "i'm so sorry. you can finish up, and ill just be sitting here. she nodded and closed the door and rushed into her bathroom. i laughed, and looked around. white walls, white couches, white kitchen. everything looked so chic. so elegant after a few minutes, she came out with short jean shorts and a pink shirt. i blushed at how beautiful she looked. "sorry it took a while." she said and bit her lip. i blushed again. " it-its okay! you look great though." wait.. why did i say that. ugh. I'm an idiot she probably thinks I'm a weirdo. she could tell i looked uneasy. "thank you! you don't look so bad yourself" she smiled and blushed.

my pov;

i could tell something was wrong with cry. but i didn't want to ask about it. it was awkward, and i think i made it more awkward but i put my hand on his thighs and said, " hey.. its okay! i don't know whats wrong, but whatever it is, I'm sure it will get better." i blushed and smiled. he did the same. he looked down at my hands and tensed up. i removed my hand. " no no no, its fine. I'm sorry, i guess it was kinda unexpected. " he said seriously , but with a smile. We ended up going to the mall, then the movies. when we got home, he got a call. "sorry, i gotta get this." he looked at me, and then answered. "hello?" he said calmly. i couldn't hear the other person on the line, but i just watched him talk. "what? no no please.. ill pay tomorrow. give me ONE DAY. i promise. i don't have anywhere to go! please. " he yelled at the other person on the line. my eyes widened. looking shocked. i think the person on the line hung up, because he shoved his phone into his pocket furiously. he looked at me. "who was that?! is everything okay?" i asked with concern. " the people that own the apartments i live in, told me i didn't pay for over two months of rent, and i have 24 hours to move out." he said tearing up. "i don't have anywhere else to go! please… can i stay here.." he asked, whiping is tears. i felt bad for him. " sure.. cry. anytime. I'm here for you." i smiled. he whispered thank you and gave me a huge smile. he grabbed my shoulders and gave me a tight hug. his warm skin pressed against mine. his breathing against my neck made me shiver. i blushed so much, i probably looked like a tomato.

crys pov:

i was so happy Y/N let me stay at her house. i gave her a big hug, and she shivered. i didn't care, i just continued to hug her. i let go and so did she. " thank you so much. i don't know how to really thank you for this.. ill be right back, i have to pack and stuff. " i said smiling & blushing at the same time. i ran out of the door and drove quickly to my apartment. i unlocked my door, and ran inside. i took everything i had, to recording equipment, to clothing. i ran outside and into the lobby. i threw my keys at the lady at the front desk. "there you go! have fun with that." and she gave me a disgusted look. i ran off before she could call anyone. when i got to Y/N's house, she was on the couch sleeping. i smiled, and walked in. surprisingly her door was open. i grabbed a blanket from her room and put it gently on her. i as well lay down on one of her couches, and closed my eyes just smiling uncontrollably. before i knew it.. i was asleep.

THE DREAM.. (warning; SMUT IS INCLUDED!***)

i threw Y/N on the couch and grabbed her waist. she looked at my mask, while tugging at my shirt wanting me to take it off. i quickly slipped off my green shirt and threw it on the ground. i smiled at her. i went down to her neck , and kissed and licked her neck, until i found her sweet spot. she put her warm soft hands on my back pulling me closer, planting a kiss on my lips. i kissed her back, and pushed my tounge into her mouth begging for an entrance. she opened her mouth, and i explored her mouth with my tounge. i was panting and breathing heavily, so was she. i pulled off my pants and did the same to her. she took off her shirt, revealing her bare skin. she blushed as she noticed me staring. i took out my member and slowly thrusted into her. going faster and faster. she was sweating and i was too, she was moaning and groaning and it was just all turning me on even more.

i suddenly woke up with Y/N shaking me. "are you having a nightmare?" she smirked. i looked up at her. my heart started beating fast. how did she know? "what? no! i- i was just .. i don't know really." i stuttered & blushed. she smirked again and laughed. "you were moaning like crazy and sweating and panting.. i got worried. so i woke you up" her eyes sparkled with lust. i blushed and threw the blanket on my head. " I'm sorry cry.. i didn't mean to make you fell emmbarssed. i - never mind. " she said with concern in her voice. i took the blanket off. i smiled and giggled. "its okay! how bout some breakfast though? I'm starving. thanks!" she looked at me tilting her head and frowning. UGH. she was even so adorable when she was mad. she walked out. in a few minutes, i smelt something cooking. oh wow.. i guess she really did make breakfast! END OF PART ONE ?


End file.
